Secret Santa
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: 'tis the season for setting differences aside and sharing a nice holiday party together. But it wouldn't be a Christmas party without some Secret Santa Surprises. Barriers will be broken, secrets will be revealed, and bells will certainly be ringing.
1. Getting into the Christmas Spirit

**A/N: Hi, I'm usually an SIU reader, not a writer. I have a bunch of Victorious fics though, but I do love Shake it Up. I had this holiday episode in my head about Shake it Up while I was watching the Victorious Christmas episode (Secret Santa) and thought Rocky and CeCe should have one too. So here it is. I thought of it a while back and wrote it, but never intended to publish it. But when Zendaya and Kenton re-tweeted my tweets this week out of the blue, I guess it was a good enough sign for me to share it. So, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, let's have a Secret Santa!" Rocky suggested to the group of six students during study hall one cold December morning.

"Why would we hide Santa? Is he not a big deal in America?" Tinka asked.

"No, Tinka, Secret Santa is like white elephant," Ty tried to explain.

"But are not elephants grey?" Gunther was confused.

"No you dummy, white elephant and Secret Santa is a Christmas tradition in America," Cece explained. "You put your names in a hat and we each pick out a name. Then we get a gift for them but keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. It gets you in the Christmas spirit," Rocky said.

"Oh, I guess we'll participate in your American traditional holiday extravaganza," Tinka agreed.

"Yay! Ok let me get some paper and we'll all write our names ok? Ty let me borrow your fedora!" Rocky snatched the fedora off of her older brother's head and he dodged her.

"Hey sis, watch the hair! It takes time to look fine like me," Ty argued

"Oh please, get over yourself!" Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Ty, no matter how long you work on yourself, you're still going to look like that," Deuce laughed.

"And no matter how much mercy you beg, I'm still gonna whack you over the head with a vase," Ty said before getting up and chasing after the Latino boy.

Once Ty and Deuce returned to the circle, Rocky had just finished collecting names and gave each person a turn to pick a name out of the hat. Everyone had mixed reactions.

"Ooooh!"

"Nice!"

"Eh."

"Ok."

"What?!"

"Can we do a do over?"

"No do over's!" Rocky claimed. "We need to get into the Christmas spirit you guys. I mean, this year was pretty crazy. We fought a lot…"

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

**_"Gunther! Tinka! Those are our costumes for tonight's dance!"_**

**_"Well, you showed up late and Gary needed replacements." Gunther said._**

**_"Well we wouldn't be late if you guys didn't take our cab over here!" Cece shot back_**

**_"Oh well, as you say in America, you shnooze you lose," Tinka winked and the twins walked off._**

**_*end flashback*_**

* * *

"…we've had heartbreak…" Rocky continued.

* * *

***_flashback*_**

**_"What's the matter Deucey boy?" Gunther asked when he and Ty noticed him sulking at the lockers._**

**_"Dina broke up with me…"_**

**_"Duh, why would you be the one breaking it up. And it's about time too!" Ty exclaimed._**

**_"Come on Ty, I'm not in the mood," Deuce brushed him off._**

**_Ty and Gunther had a change of heart._**

**_"Sorry, man. What's up?" Ty consoled him._**

**_"I told her that I wasn't feeling a spark anymore," he started._**

**_"So you were the one who was going to do the breaking?" Gunther asked._**

**_"Sort of. I was trying to talk it out, and she got overdramatic, hit me over the head with a magazine and ran off crying."_**

**_"But isn't this what you wanted, man?" Ty tried to point out._**

**_"Well yeah, but I just feel bad for hurting her."_**

**_"There's nothing wrong with telling the truth, Deucey. Now you can pursue Ty's sister," Gunther winked._**

**_"My what?!" Ty's eyes grew._**

**_*end flashback*_**

* * *

"… but most importantly, we've always had each other's backs in one way or another…"

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

**_"But why would you help me? We are enemies, no?" Tinka asked Rocky and CeCe after they helped Tinka last minute with a performance she was presenting to the children's hospital. Tinka's two dancers came down with the flu and Tinka did not want to cancel on the children. Rocky and CeCe just happened to be at the same hospital with Rocky's dad and they two girls spotted a dejected Tinka. When it was time for the performance, both girls walked on stage, surprising Tinka, and performed with her to please the boys and girls._**

**_"Tinka, we're frenemies," CeCe corrected her._**

**_"Yes, but that still has the word 'enemies' in it."_**

**_"True, but it also has the word 'friend.' and that's the first part of being a frenemy," Rocky stated._**

**_"…Thank you, this really means a lot to the boys and girls," Tinka softly smiled._**

**_"Awwww" Both CeCe and Rocky cooed and sandwiched her into a hug. Tinka at first struggled, but gave in and hugged her 'frenemies' back._**

**_*end flashback*_**

* * *

"Come on you guys, Rocky's right. Let's put our differences aside and get into some holiday spirit!" CeCe supported her friend.

"Ok so Saturday night we'll host a Christmas party at our apartment and throughout the night we'll give our secret Santa gifts to each other. Sound good?" Rocky asked the group.

"Yeah yeah."

"Ok."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Anyone still wanna trade?"

"No trading either!"

Each person had 4 days to find a gift for his or her Secret Santa. Though it was exciting, no one really knew how the night would turn out. And no one would expect the truth to come out either.


	2. Who Did You Get?

Saturday finally came and the gang had brought gifts big and small to the Bleu's apartment.

"Ho ho ho!" Cece was first to enter, of course through the staircase and window, greeting her best friend the same way she'd do at her apartment.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Deuce was next, entering about a second after Cece but through the front door.

"I am Gunther!"

"Und I am Tinka!"

"And we are..."

"Santa's Hessenheffers!" The foreign twins showed up not 10 seconds later in very sparkly, very festive 'elf' attire. Though it was toned down color wise, well less than usual (red green and silver), it was still a bit extravagant.

"Great everyone's here! Come on let's eat!"

Cece was super excited because she was known to greedily love presents and gift giving. She hadn't put much thought into what to give the person she had because she was as shocked when she drew the name. But nevertheless, Cece managed to find a good enough gift for that person for the sake of the holiday spirit. So she was more than eager when her secret Santa decided to reveal themselves first.

"Merry Christmas Cece!"

"Deuce? Aww thanks!" She gave him a hug and was handed a rather large and heavy box.

Before she even opened it, she shook it and placed the box against her ear as if to listen to something.

"Is this? No!" She started to doubt. But Deuce still smiled. She tore the box open and to her pristine guessing, she was correct.

"Oh my Gosh Deuce! You did not!"

"I am slightly offended that you doubt me, Cece. I mean, I've been a con man since I could walk," Deuce joked.

"But this was sold out like the minute after Black Friday doors opened at any store! How did you get this?" Cece was still amazed to have been holding a three-in-one BeautyGirl straightener, curler, and hair dryer gadget. This was every girl's must-have beauty item.

"My cousin Tito knew a guy who worked at the distribution warehouse for it. Bought a few boxes and handed some out to us to sell for bigger bucks. I agree, it's a hot item, but I knew you'd appreciate it so I kept it. I mean, you're costing me hundreds of dollars, Cece, but you're one of my best friends so, Merry Christmas," Deuce smiled.

"Awwww Deuce Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" CeCe embraced her Latino friend one last time and beamed from ear to ear at her gift.

Rocky heard all the commotion and walked over to where her two best friends were standing near the kitchen. Deuce was about to walk up to Ty and Gunther as Rocky approached them.

"Hey Deuce," Rocky greeted before he walked off.

"Hey Rock-star," Deuce nervously said and scurried away.

"What was that all about?" Rocky was confused.

"I don't know but look what Deuce got me for Secret Santa, Rocky! A 3-in-one BeautyGirl appliance. You know, the thing we were waiting 5 hours in line for only to have it get sold out 10 minutes after the doors opened?"

"Oh trust me, I know Cece, I had to stand next to a man belting out Christmas carols off key all night," Rocky winced at the unpleasant memory.

"I gotta hand it to him, Deuce did a pretty good job," Cece was still fondling over her gift.

"That's really sweet of him," Rocky smiled.

"Ok Rocky, please don't make me barf all over my new baby," Cece joked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I don't know what that smile meant," the redhead smirked.

"Whatever, it didn't mean anything… So CeCe, what did you get me for Secret Santa?"

"What makes you think I got you, Rocks?" Cece was amused.

"Because when we picked names, you were one of the few who were ok with who they got. So I'd only assume that it'd be me, since I'm your best friend and all," Rocky gathered.

"Mmm nope, Rocky, sorry. I got someone else. I mean, they're not my best friend, but they're ok enough for me to get them something nice for Christmas," CeCe clarified.

"But, this whole time I was sure you got me. I am never wrong at this!" Rocky grew frustrated and nervous.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Cece reassured her smart friend.

"Then who-"

"Merry Christmas Rocky!"

Rocky froze, not wanting to turn around. Cece smiled at the Secret Santa and walked off to admire her gift once more. Not a second too soon, Rocky turned around to meet her Secret Santa.


	3. Tinka's Change Of Heart

"Tinka? You're my Secret Santa?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Apparently someone's got beef with me and they want to punish me by making me your Secret Santa in this holiday extravaganza," Tinka sighed.

"Uhm, thanks?" Rocky shrugged.

"Hey, you said no do-over's and I was begging for one so, here you go Rocky," Tinka shoved her a rectangular object in her arms, obviously not thrilled to watch her open a gift that she seemed to not put much thought into. Rocky slowly unwrapped the gift. Seeing Tinka in a less than enthusiastic state, she was preparing for disappointment. But she was far from wrong.

"Oh my Godfather, is this a first edition?!" Rocky was shocked.

Tinka, who up until now had her arms crossed and was looking away from Rocky, turned to the smart girl and was a little bemused.

"Why yes, how did you know? Do you know what this book is?" she uncrossed her arms and let them fall slack to her side.

"Because, this is the last book that I need in my renaissance collection. _The Florentine Renaissance. _This is no longer in print, Tinka. And the ones you find at book stores cost hundreds of dollars."

"Well actually, this book was from our library back in the old country. The original makers gave my grandpapa that book. And I had to spend an entire semester of history with you remember? So I asked my uncle in the old country to ship it over."

"Wow, Tinka, that's really nice of you. But, can I ask you something? Why is the cover slightly different than the other first editions I've seen?"

"Ah, because the author himself bounded the book. He was a friend of the royal family. You are holding the very first copy of _The Florentine Renaissance_," Tinka explained.

Rocky was flabbergasted. She was overjoyed. She was thankful. She gave Tinka an unexpected hug and though appalled at first, Tinka gave in and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, Tinka! You're a good _friend_," Rocky patted her shoulder.

Tinka smiled, then got uncomfortable with the friendliness. "Never call me a good friend again. It will ruin my reputation," Tinka gagged and walked to the dining table.

Sitting at the dining table were the guys. When Deuce and Gunther saw Tinka coming, they gave Ty smirks and decided to give him a hard time.

"Oh look, it is my sister twin! Hello Tinka!"

"Hi Gunther, Deuce."

"Hey Tink," Deuce replied.

"So what brings you over to the boy's table?"

"Boy's table? How can we consider you one of the boys when you dress like that?" Deuce told Gunther.

"Oh Deucey, I wouldn't be talking… or maybe you'd want me to share to everyone in the room that the girls pluck your eyebrows and you like getting your nails buffered," Gunther shot back.

"You do, bro?" Ty was stifling a laugh.

"Gunther! That was supposed to be a secret!" Deuce whined.

"Oh well, not anymore. Now that Ty and Tinka know, might as well tell everyone else. Oh CeCe! Rocky! Guess what Deucey does with his nails!" Gunther started to run away, Deuce hunting him down.

"Boys," Tinka jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Sup Tinka."

"Hello, Ty. Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Be my guest," he gestured for her to sit. Ty had seen the gift exchange with Tinka and Rocky and wanted to bring it up.

"So I saw what you did for my baby sister. That was really nice of you."

"That wasn't nice. It was of pity. I didn't want to come here empty handed so I picked something from home to give to Rocky. Not much thought into the gift, Ty."

"So you're saying that you just randomly chose a book from home, a book with that much meaning and value, to give to my little sister?" he smirked.

"R-right. Exactly," Tinka grew nervous.

"You know, you're not so tough as you seem, Tinka. You've got a soft spot too," he told her.

"Tinka is not soft anywhere. I am a tough girl," she defended herself.

"Yes you are, everyone's got a heart."

"And how would you know, Mr. I Hit On Every Pretty Girl I See? You never take the time to get to know a girl. The only thing you want to get to know is the inside of her mouth," Tinka shot back.

"Well I admit, I was a ladies' man back then, but I've changed."

"I don't believe you," Tinka responded.

Ty and Tinka went on a date years back, and although they seemed to have hit it off well, they were very different people. Ty was cool and suave, and Tinka was eccentric and weird. Ty was cool and Tinka was not. Gunther talked it over with Tinka one night bringing up the subject of differences.

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

**_"Since when do you care about what other people think, sister twin?"_**

**_"But Ty and I, we are so different. No one would ever think we'd be good together."_**

**_"And your point? We stick out like a sore thumb everywhere we go, and you don't seem to care at all when people stare."_**

**_"That's because I stick out with you, Gunther. You're my brother and I love you."_**

**_"Well, Tinka. If you want my opinion, I think you're not scared of what other people think if you and Ty ever date. Maybe you're scared of him."_**

**_*end flashback*_**

* * *

She figured in her hear that she may have been slightly intimidated by Ty's charismatic nature, but at the end of the day, she was scared that she had strong feelings for him. But with Ty known as a flirt, she could never bring herself to believe he would ever like her back.

"Well I sure hope one day you will believe me, Tinka," Ty said dejected.

He pulled a gift bag from under his seat and placed it on the table.

"Merry Christmas," he said and walked off to the guys.

Tinka sat at the table, surprised to have realized that Ty was her Secret Santa. She was hesitant at first, but was slightly anxious to see what was in the bag. So she brought it down to her lap and pulled out the gift.


	4. Music of Love

Back in Rocky's corner, CeCe came up to her best friend.

"So what did Tinka get you?" CeCe asked. She had put her new toy under Rocky's Christmas tree to enjoy the rest of the evening (so she wouldn't fondling over it anymore).

"She got me this outdated, original copy of The Florentine Renaissance!" Rocky exclaimed.

"So she got you a history book? Lame," CeCe scoffed.

"CeCe, you don't understand, this book is hard to find and really expensive, not to mention that the very copy I am holding was the very first manuscript of Vincent Cronin's study."

"Bo-ring," CeCe mocked.

"I'm serious! This was unexpected but such an awesome gift. I mean who doesn't love the renaissance?! The revitalization, the classical nature, the art, the music, the _love_," she said with dreamy eyes.

"Wow Rocky, you _are_ a hopeless romantic. You find something lovable from a textbook," CeCe was amazed. "But I'm glad you liked your gift. Maybe there's something in there that can teach you to win Deuce's heart tonight. What did you get him anyways?"

"How did you know I got Deuce?" Rocky was taken aback.

"Hehe, just because you didn't figure it out, doesn't mean that I didn't either," CeCe bragged, "And besides, nothing gets passed CeCe 'Unsurprisable' Jones," the redhead winked.

Rocky gave her friend a playfully suspicious stare and started to walk away. She went over to her Christmas tree to take her present for Deuce out. Deuce was sitting at the couch talking to his cousin on the phone.

"Alright Tito, I'll come over to abuela's house later tonight. Save me some chicken!" Deuce hung up the phone.

Rocky nervously sat next to Deuce.

"Hey Deuce," she calmly said.

"Oh, hey what's up, Rock-star?" Deuce was nervous, but played it off coolly.

"Having fun tonight?"

"Oh yeah, tons of fun. How about you?" He politely asked.

"Well, Tinka got me a really great gift. I hope my gift is just as good."

"Well, who'd you get?"

"You," Rocky smiled and handed him a square box.

"Me?" Deuce garbled. He nervously accepted the box and started to tear it open. "Headphones?"

"Not just any headphone, these are 'UltraBeats', you're favorite brand!"

"Yeah I know, that's great and I love that you're thoughtful… And I don't mean to be rude but… Rocky, I own every pair of 'UltraBeats'," Deuce regretted saying but felt the need to tell her.

"Oh I don't think you own these," Rocky smiled.

He wrinkled his forehead but continued to open the package. Deuce definitely did not have the pair of headphones Rocky got him. For the Holiday season, the 'UltraBeats' line had a customized headphone line where one can personalize headphones, and Deuce had bought the 26 signature styles already in the market. Rocky had personalized a graffiti looking headphone in Blue and black that spray tagged Deuce's name on one ear _'To Deuce'_ in green and someone else's name on another in red, _'Love, Rocky.'_  
"_Love_… Rocky?" Deuce was speechless.

Rocky in turn really had nothing to say. She was probably just as red as the blushing boy in front of her.

"Thanks Rocky, I guess you're right, I don't have these. It'll be my new favorite," Deuce smiled at her.

"M-merry Christmas Deuce," Rocky managed to blurt.

He took of his current Silver headphones and took Rocky's headphones out of the box and placed them around his neck.

"How do I look?" He posed.

"Really cute," she blushed madly.

Deuce thought this would be the perfect moment to kiss Rocky. So he leaned in and she started to lean back. But before their lips could touch, someone stopped them.

"Deuce! You better not be laying one on my sister!"

"Ty! You just ruined a perfectly good moment!" Rocky was furious. Ty hastily walked over to the two and Deuce was cringing, waiting to get hit.

"What is this?!" Ty said pointing between the two.

"I-I like Deuce, Ty." Rocky finally admitted.

"You do?" Deuce was glowing. Rocky simply smiled.

"But it's Deuce, sis. Don't you have any pride?" Ty said.

"Hey hurtful!" Deuce replied.

"I know Deuce can be kind of weird, not so cool, and not the guy I definitely thought I'd ever like…" Rocky stated.

"I'm standing right here!" Deuce squealed.

"… But, I just did, and he's your best friend so it's not like he's some stranger. Who cares what people think, Ty. When it's there, it's there," Rocky told her brother. Rocky knew about Ty's conflicting feelings towards a certain girl, and she wasn't talking just about herself. She really hope that her brother would grow out of his cool guy façade and just tell that girl how he truly feels before it's too late.

"Come on Deuce, let's go get some cookies in the kitchen," Rocky said grabbing a hold of Deuce's hand and the happy couple walked off.

"Hello, Ty!" Gunther appeared.

"What up, G?" Ty said as he and Gunther plopped on the couch.

"No. No more G. Nobody likes him."

"But G was cool," Ty pointed out.

"I would rather be a foreign weirdo than a cool jerk," Gunther pointed.

"Really?"

"Really. Even CeCe and Rocky told me that G was a horrible person. And it hurt CeCe's feelings when I ignored her for Danielle. I did not realize how terrible I felt until afterwards."

"So you like my sister's best friend, huh?"

"Unfortunately. The heart wants what the heart cannot get. And my heart wants the enemy," Gunther started to pout.

"Oh come on, dude. Man up!" Ty slapped his back.

"Owiee!" Gunther winced.

"Go after CeCe, what's stopping you?"

"Everyone. What would people say if we got together? And do you think CeCe would want to risk her reputation?"

"Look, man. I've known CeCe for a while and she may come off as the surface chick, but she has a heart. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. She won't care what anybody thinks."

"I know. That's why I have been really friendly to her lately. Tinka questioned why I was fraternizing with the enemy, but when I told her I had a change of heart, she gave me her blessings. I have a feeling CeCe likes me back too, but we'll see," Gunther said.

"Wait, so you don't care about all that reputation and stuff?" Ty asked.

"Of course not, Ty. Why would I?" Gunther clarified.

"Then why'd you act like CeCe wouldn't give you the time of day then?"

"Because I'm not sure if she likes me back. She has been friendlier, but you know how that fiery redhead is, she loves to play hard-to-get," he winked. "And Ty, if you just listen to yourself, then you shouldn't feel insecure about liking my sister either."

"I don't know Gunther…"

"You just need that last push, Ty." He reached into his vest and pulled out a dog tag necklace with an engraved microphone on it.

"Whoa, Gunther, how'd you know that I wanted a new dog tag?"

"You're not the only one who needed help finding Secret Santa presents, Ty." Gunther was talking about how Ty had asked him what to get Tinka. Meanwhile, Gunther knew that Tinka would know what Ty wanted because even though she didn't want to admit her feelings, she was still a friend to Ty. "My sister twin helped me out," Gunther revealed. "Merry Christmas, Ty. As a cool guy would say, 'Go get your girl'," Gunther nudged him on the shoulder.

"Gunther! Come help me put up some more candy canes on the tree," CeCe hollered at him.

"Oh, got to go, my lady is calling!" Gunther said excitedly to Ty and left.


	5. Mistletoe

"Hello, Baybee" Gunther greeted the redhead.

"I can't believe you still say that," CeCe rolled her eyes.

"I have to, it is my catch phrase," he proudly stated.

"Then how come I haven't heard it in a long time?" she asked him.

"Because I only like to say it to you, CeCe," he smirked.

"Gunther stop goofing around," CeCe giggled. "Go grab a box of candy canes and help me."

"Anything for you, my love monkey," he winked.

"Gunther shut up," CeCe slightly blushed. "Hey, what were you and Ty talking about on the couch?"

"Oh nothing, I was just giving him excellent advice," he said nonchalantly.

"Excellent advice?" she laughed. "Someone's a bragger."

"You do not believe me? Look at Ty and Tinka right now," Gunther directed Cece's face towards the dining table.

* * *

Meanwhile Ty had walked up to Tinka who was sitting at the table with Ty's gift to her. She had since been staring at it and haven't left her seat.

"Hey there," Ty stood in front of her.

She finally looked up from her present at the boy who had given it to her, eyes filled to the brim, about ready to burst any minute.

"Ty, how did you know I like this song? And that I missed my music box?"

"Well to be honest, Gunther helped find the song. And I remember you talking about missing your old music box back home to Rocky and CeCe that one night when you slept over. Do you like it?"

"Ty, I don't know what to say… I love it."

"I hope this shows you that I really do listen, Tinka. Especially to you."

He squatted down to her level and took a hold of her hands. "Tinka, can we try this again? You know, go on that second date that is long over due?"

"But…"

"No buts, Tinka. Who cares what people think, I know you like me and I like you too. and that's all that matters."

Tinka was contemplating exactly what she truly felt. Both emotional pulls were screaming in her head, but one was louder than the other. And that side was what she trusted. So she leaned forward to place a kiss on Ty's cheek.

"I'd love to go on a second date."

* * *

"Wait, so you did that?" CeCe was shocked.

"Sure did. Call me the closet romantic," he smirked.

"Ok Romeo," she rolled her eyes.

"So CeCe, how are you enjoying the evening?" Gunther asked as they decorated the tree.

"It's been really nice. I'm really glad Rocky planned this and that we're all here despite all the shenanigans that we've done this year."

"Ah yes, this year was a real rollercoaster," Gunther chuckled.

"It sure was… But you know what's the best thing about this year? We made amends," She told the foreign boy. "I'm really glad we're friends now, Gunther," she sincerely smiled.

"Me too, CeCe," he returned the smile. As she turned away he murmured, "But I was hoping we could be more than friends."

"Huh?" she turned around.

"Oh nothing," Gunther brushed it off.

CeCe gave him a weird look and giggled. They continued to decorate the tree in silence. They were just about done, but CeCe noticed one more candy cane in the box. She reached over for it at the same time Gunther did, and they brushed hands.

"Oh, uh, you put up the last one, CeCe," Gunther picked it up and gave it to her. She gladly took it and placed it in the perfect spot in between the two on the tree.

"There, now everything is perfect," Gunther said.

"Almost," CeCe said and pulled out a tiny gift bag.

"Merry Christmas, Gunther," she handed him the bag.

Gunther opened it and pulled out the delicate object. He was at first confused, bringing it higher to the light to closely examine it.

"Mistletoe?"

She leaned in and closed the gap between them, placing a soft and tender kiss on his awaiting lips.

"I was hoping we could be more than friends too," she whispered after the kiss.

Those were the words Gunther had been longing to hear since he first laid eyes on CeCe. Though he teased and tormented her all those years, he was only hiding his deepest desire to be with her. And now that she showed her first sign in reciprocating the same feelings, Gunther wasted no time taking advantage of this moment. So he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her in and kissed her again, this time passionately. And she certainly did not mind, kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, taking in the boy in front of her.

"CeCe, you have no idea how much it means to me that you feel the same way," Gunther confessed.

"Why wouldn't I?" she said, staring at his chest as they were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Because, I've loved you since the first day I saw you and I know we used to be enemies and-"

"Wait, what did you just say?" CeCe interrupted him.

"Say what?"

"Just now."

"Oh, that we were enemies…" he deplorably repeated.

"No," she smiled, "the first thing you said…"

Gunther was confused. What did he say that she could pos- he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh… I've loved you since the first day I saw you," he blushed.

She thought it was the cutest thing seeing Gunther blush. She couldn't help to smirk at him and peck his lips.

"No boy has ever told me they loved me," she confessed.

"Well I'm not just any boy, CeCe," Gunther explained. "I am Gunther!" he playfully declared like he'd do with Tinka.

"And I am CeCe," she responded, though not as strong as the twins would say.

"And," he slowly finished his phrase, though unsure of what to say, "we are…" he stared into her eyes.

"A couple of kids in love," she finished for him.

"You love me too?" Gunther was overwhelmed.

"I love you too… baybee," she repeated and playfully added his catch phrase.

"CeCe you are ruining the mome-" the foreign boy was cut off by the petite red head crashing her lips once again to his, definitely not ruining, but making the moment even more special.

"I think deep down, Gunther, I always have…"

_Christmas is a time for **love**._

On that cold December night in Chicago, six friends took pleasure in one another's company. That night, love was ever present in its greatest form. Love gave a second chance to a couple that didn't get it right the first time. Love started a new relationship with two friends who never thought they'd ever find solace in each other. And love opened the eyes of two souls who were meant to be together since the day they met.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, there ya go, my first published SIU fic. I hope yall enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Writing is fun but I'm no writer. I'd much rather read all of your fics on here :) Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
